Bitter Tears
by Jackisthekingofscare
Summary: When Beastboy and Raven get into a fight, Beastboy decides to leave the Teen titans and never come back.RaexBB
1. Chapter 1:Bitter goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans**

**9:00 PM-Beast boy's P.O.V:**

"**YAHOO!"I cried as I plopped down on the couch next to Raven.**

**She was reading her stupid books again, as usual, she looked over at me and glared. "What do you want?" she growled, and I smiled at her, "Me and Cyborg are going to watch "Gang Smasher 3!"I exclaimed loudly. **

**Raven looked over at me in annoyance and Cyborg came over and sat next to me. "Smasher time!!" he squealed with excitement and sat at the very edge of the couch.**

**I threw my first into the air, "YEAH!!!" Raven stuck her nose farther into her book, "Hey, Raven, you ok?" I asked concerned. **

"**I'm fine, Beast boy." she grumbled, she seemed really into that book.**

**I better not bother her anymore. Starfire came running into the living room, she was dragging Robin behind her and they were holding hands. **

"**The time for Smashing of the gang's." she cried, Robin smiled sweetly at her. "Star, I think you mean, "Time for Gang Smasher." he corrected her politely. Starfire blushed, "Robin, thank you."**

**Robin lead Starfire to the couch and they sat down next to Cyborg,. But what amazed me about all of this, is that they NEVER let go of each other. Every time I saw them together, I couldn't help but feel jealous and lonely. **

**I turned on the TV and pushed "play" on the remote, when the movie started Raven got up and left. We all saw her get up, but I was the only one who watched her until she was all the way gone.**

**What was her deal? I mean who doesn't love a good action movie? Not even emotionless, creepy, insensitive Raven could walk away from that…could she? Maybe she was going to put her book up, it's very possible, but I highly doubt it.**

**10:55 PM-**

**The movie was totally awesome! I mean with the bang, bang, bang of the assassin's gun and the man character dude getting totally killed! **

**It was SWEET! **

**I yawned and rubbed one of my eyes, "You better go up to bed, BB." Cyborg teased. I suck my tongue out, "Yeah right, man! I could stay up forever!" I bragged with a huge grin. **

**Cyborg shook his head, "Not tonight, BB, maybe tomorrow." he suggested. He covered his mouth and yawned, "I'm tired too." he whispered. I scoffed, "Ok, ok, you girl! Go to bed! I bet you Raven will stay up with me!" I challenged him and wiggled my eyebrows. **

**Cyborg laughed, "Fine, if you get Raven to stay up with you, I give you…ten pounds of tofu!" he exclaimed. My eyes widened, "DEAL!" I hollered. Robin looked over at me and glared, "Raven could be asleep." he hissed. I covered my mouth, but then I realized I needed her awake.**

**Robin lead Starfire away and up the stairs, she followed and ranted about how good the movie was.**

**I smirked, "Time for Raven to get a little wake up call." Cyborg shook his head, "Your funeral." he muttered as he walked up the stairs.**

**I glared, "Thanks for the support!" I called angrily. I heard the faintest of Cyborg chuckling, I started pacing the floor. What could I do? Wake her up if she's asleep? Not on purpose or she'll skin me alive! My eyes widened in fear, this has to be done, but delicately!**

**Or it's my head on a silver post! I gripped my neck and gulped, how about I just knock on her door? I snapped my fingers, "That's it!" I cried, when I looked up Robin was staring down at me. "Beast boy? What did I say about Raven?" he asked sternly. I bit my bottom lip, "Sorry." I mouthed. He nodded and disappeared into the darkness of the upstairs.**

**I tiptoed my way up the stairs, I passed Star's room, Cyborg's room and Robin's. **

**When I finally reached Raven's room, I could see the light on under the crack of the door. I knocked lightly on the door, "Raven?" I whispered. **

**Suddenly the door slid open, "Hey." I murmured nervously. Her dark eyes watched me intently under the hood of her cloak. I gulped, "Raven? Do you want to stay up with me?" I asked. **

**She stared at me confused for a second, "Don't you always stay up with Cyborg?" she asked sarcastically. I shook my head, "Most night's he goes to bed, and I noticed your always up and alone…so I figured you might want some company." I blurted out. **

**She just kept staring at me, but moved aside so I could enter her room. **

**I smiled and ran inside, I had only been inside Raven's room once and it had been AGES AGO! I turned around as the door slid shut behind me, "Do you want to play video games, Raven?" I asked excitedly. **

**She turned around to face me, "I've never played them before, but it looks kind of stupid." she muttered. I frowned, "Oh come on! You've never even given it a chance. Every time I try to play with you, I win because you don't try." I accused. **

**Raven sighed, "Fine, whatever." I tried to take her hand, but she pulled away and faded through the floor. I slid open the door, transformed into a road runner and ran down stairs. There she was with the game on, TV playing the games little jingle with the controller in her hands. **

**I smirked and threw myself on the couch beside her, her eye twitched and I pulled my lucky controller out and we started playing. **

**After several games-**

**How was she doing it? How was she beating me? She's NEVER played this game! **

**I looked over Raven in the corner of my eye, "Raven?" I asked quietly. Raven looked over, "Hmm?" I shook my head, "I could've sworn you've played this game before." I murmured with suspicion, but she looked so innocent…I dismissed the thought at once.**

**Raven got up and stretched her arms, "Night, Beast boy." **

**I got up and grabbed her shoulder, "Raven? Why are you leaving? We haven't even watched late night TV shows!" I argued, she put her hand on her hip. **

"**Beast boy, you really want me to do that with you?" she asked in her "annoyed" tone. I nodded, "Please!" I begged and dropped to my knees. Raven rolled her eyes, "Fine." she agreed. I jumped up and hugged her around the waist, she gasped, I looked up at her shadowed face. "What's the matter?" I asked curiously. "Nothing, now get off me." she growled. **

**I let go of her and backed up, "Snacks to go with the movies?" I asked politely and gave a little bow. "No thanks." she muttered and sat down with her arms crossed.**

**I ran into the kitchen to make myself a midnight snack. Suddenly a flash of light lit up the whole house and there came a loud roar of thunder. I jumped in the air and my heart felt like I had had a heart attack!, But suddenly my thoughts weren't on myself, they were on Raven. **

**She's in the living room, I wonder if it scared her, hmmm… When my heart calmed I raced back to the living room, only to find that she wasn't there! My heart leapt into my throat, "Raven?!" I called. No answer, but another roar of thunder met my call. I clenched my fist and transformed into a dog, maybe, just maybe I could smell her out. **

**I could smell Raven, oh that sweet lavender scent mixed with-WHOA! FOCUS! FOCUS! I ran around the tower looking for her, but the places my nose lead me made no sense!**

**That was until I heard a tiny whimper under the dining room table. I transformed into myself and looked under there, and sure enough there she was. She was curled up with her legs to her chest, shaking, her eyes were shut tightly and she had her hands over her ears.**

**I sat down in front of her and I moved her hands off of her ears, she opened her eyes and stared at me. I looked down at her lips, I looked back up at her eyes, her beautiful violet eyes searched my dark green eyes intently. I took my hand and removed her hood, revealing her face, Raven leaned in and our lips met in a sweet, passionate, blissful kiss. **

**When we pulled apart, a huge crash of thunder roared though the whole house, she gasped and threw her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, "Your not alone, Raven, I'm here." I murmured into her hair. "I'm here."**

**When the storm finally ended, we stared at each other without saying a single word, but finally she spoke up. Raven looked at the ground, "Beast boy, can we pretend that this didn't happen?" she asked. My heart sank to my stomach, "Yeah, whatever." I muttered, I got up and ran up stairs to my room.**

**I slid the door closed and threw myself onto my bed. A few tears ran down my cheeks, why did she say that? She just kissed me and tells me to forget it? The girl of my dreams, Terra, left me, died and now this! I'll never forget it, no matter how hard I try…**

**The next day, Raven and I didn't speak to each other. We wouldn't look at each other and I tried desperately not to think about her.**

**It wasn't even a half day before the rest of the gang caught on, they were of course confused and I told Cyborg I had lost the bet. But soon, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire asked Raven and I what was the matter, but we both said the same thing, "Nothing." **

**Finally, Cyborg cornered me in the living room, "Beast boy, you never act like this!" He hollered and threw his hands into the air. I flared my nostrils and narrowed my eyes, "I'm just tired of being pushed around." I muttered coldly. I bumped his shoulder as I walked away, and it really felt good to finally tell someone off.**

**I walked up the stairs to go to my room and bumped into Raven, she dropped her book and bent down to retrieve it, "Sorry." she apologized quickly. I glared at her, "You better be, why don't you look where your going?" I muttered bitterly. **

"**On second thought, I'm not sorry and you're a jerk." She turned around, started reading again and began walking back to her room, I clenched my fists and appeared in front of her. She lower her book and glared, "You know, Raven, I've been a really nice guy for a really long time." I growled and took a step toward her. **

"**I put up with your insults and attitude and I've HAD IT!" I pointed my finger in her face to get my point across, but she still looked emotionless, "Consider this a warning, as of last night Mr. "Nice Guy" has left the building." I informed her sternly. Raven scoffed, "Is this the part where I'm suppose to be intimidated?" she asked sarcastically and rolled her eyes.**

**I clenched my fists, "No, this is!" I cried as I transformed into a lion. **

**Her hands light up black, "BEAST BOY! LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Robin's voice rang out. Raven and I looked toward him and there stood Cyborg and Starfire standing with him, "What's gotten into you, man?" Cyborg asked solemnly and shook his head, he looked as if he had lost something very dear to him. "Your behaving like a royal Zargnarf!" Starfire hissed, she crossed her arms and turned her head away from me in a look of disgust.**

**I transformed back into my human self and got into Robin's face, "Look, this is who I am now, you guys don't like it… tough!" **

**Robin narrowed his eyes at me, "Fine, if this is how you want to act, do it somewhere else." Robin commanded, he turned swiftly on his heel, "None of us are interested." he called as he went back down the stairs. Starfire and Cyborg followed him, "Whatever!" I fumed. I went into my room and slammed the door shut behind me, the last thing I saw was Raven watching me angrily. **

**I picked up my toy monkey and stared at it for a long time. **

**I started squeezing it so hard it's head fell off, I started breathing heavily, "ALWAYS MAKING FUN OF ME!!!" I roared and hurled it at the wall. The monkey smashed into a million pieces, "Then when I stand up for myself everybody's on HER side?!" I bellowed, I picked up my lamp and threw it at the wall as well.**

"**SHE'S THE JERK!!" I shouted, I wanted EVERY damn person in this house to hear. I punched a hole in the wall, "No body pushes me around! NO BODY!" I muttered through my teeth. I gritted my teeth together so hard it hurt, I leaned against the wall and slid down it until I was sitting with my knees to my chest. Tears filled my eyes, "I hate her." I choked out. "I hate her."**

**The next morning-**

**I stuffed my pants, t-shirts and anything else I wanted into my suitcase. **

**I was putting my toiletries in when I heard a light knock on the door, "Beast boy?" Robin's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. I stared at the door, "Yeah?" I asked angrily, "Do you want to come down stairs and go out for pizza with us?" he asked kindly. **

**I closed my eyes and let out a breath, I got up and opened the door. Robin smiled at me and I frowned, "I'm leaving Robin." I informed him. His smile faded, "What?!" he exclaimed. I gave slow nod, "I don't belong here, I'm going somewhere I will." I hinted. **

**Robin gave me an icy stare, "Beast boy, why don't we talk about it?" he suggested, "There's nothing to talk about, Robin, it's obvious who's side your on." I sneered, I took the door and slammed in his face, "You can come back whenever you want, our door is always open." he said sincerely. **

**I took a deep breath and stared at the door, maybe I should stay…no, if I have doubts, it's time to leave. I grabbed my bag and shut my door for the last time. I walked down the hall and knocked on Raven's door, "Who's there? Beast boy?" she called. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, but walked away.**

**I walked down the stairs for the last time, Cyborg greeted me with a huge hug. When he let go, he looked straight at my bag, "Where you going, BB?" he asked worriedly. **

**I shrugged, "Anywhere, but here." I answered and shook him off. When I tried to take a step Cyborg grabbed my shoulder, "Beast boy, your not gonna leave because of a little spat between you Rae…" he laughed, until he realized I was serious.**

"**Your not are you?" he whispered. I nodded and gave him one last hug, "I'll miss you, buddy." I murmured, "Me too." he choked. He gave me a slap on the back and wished me luck, next I ran into Star. "Friend, I have learned your are departing, I shall miss you." Star sobbed and gave me a GIANT hug. I hugged her back, but let go. "Tell Raven I said bye." I commanded her gently. Starfire nodded and moved so I could leave, Robin just gave me a nod, a smile and a hug, but then continued to train. I walked out of the tower for the last time, good bye, Teen titans…forever.**


	2. Chapter 2:Please don't leave me

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans or the song "Please Don't leave me".This is my first Fanfic so no flames PLEASE.

------------------------------------------------

Robin looked over at Starefire as soon as Beast boy was out the door, the tears were pouring down her face.

Robin clenched his fists and looked down at the ground, "We're going to get, Beast boy back." He growled.

Starefire and Cyborg looked at each other, but then nodded in agreement."But first, we, I mean I need to talk to Raven." He declared, he stomped up the stairs to Raven's room and banged his fist on the door.

_Da da da da, da da da da_

_Da da da, da da_

_Da da da, da da_

"Raven?" he called, suddenly the door slid to the side and revealed Raven's shadowed face. "Raven, can I come in?" Robin asked politely, Raven gave a slow nod and moved to the side.

Robin walked past her and sat on her bed; he patted the seat next to him and waited for her to come.

Raven walked over and took her seat next to Robin, "What do you need?" she asked roughly, Robin cleared his throat and looked very serious.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder _

_How many times I've kicked you outta here?_

_Or said something insulting?_

_Da da da, da da_

"Raven, Beast boy left us today, do you know why?" Robin asked, Raven's eyes widened in fear and she got up.

"I did it, didn't I?" she asked the question she already knew, Robin sighed, "Do you know what you need to do?"

Raven shook her head. Robin got up and put his hand on her shoulder, "You need to apologize and ask him to come back." Robin murmured.

Raven closed her eyes and nodded, "I will." And without another word, she fazed through the floor.

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_

_I am capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_

_But my heart is broken_

_Da da da, da da_

Raven's P.O.V-

I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I searched for Beast boy, every time I was so sure he would be there…he wasn't.

I checked all his hang outs, but he was nowhere to be found, not even a trace. Where could he be? I know Robin put me up to this alone, because it was my fault, but I need help.

I took out my T phone and called Robin, he picked up on the first ring, "Go." He commanded eagerly.

I nodded, "I need help finding, Beast boy." I told him, "Where are you?" he asked.

"North bridge park." he turned around to address the other titans. "Titans GO!" I hung up and waited for them to arrive.

Within minutes they were with me, "Let us find our friend!" Starefire exclaimed and punched the air.

"Yeah!" Cyborg agreed and followed her movement; Robin put his hand in the middle. "For Beast boy." He smiled; everyone put their hands in, "For beast boy!"

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

I flew into the air and continued my search for Beast boy, where could he be? Is he still in the city? I'm hoping so much I will be the one to find him, but will I be?

God I hope so, I have so much to tell him, so many things that were left unsaid last night…

I snapped back to reality when I saw a flash of green, I flew faster to catch up to whatever I had just seen, and I pray to God its Beast boy.

Fuck! He's so fast!

It looked like it was panicking and it ran into an alley, my hands light up black as I corner the poor creature in the alley. When it came into sight, I realized it wasn't Beast boy; it was a dog with a green sweater on! Jeez, I hate people who dress up their poor dogs!

_How did I become so obnoxious?_

_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_

_I've never been this nasty_

_Da da da, da da_

I was so out of breath, I flew to the ground and bent over and clutched my knees. Tears filled my eyes and threatened to spill over, I stood up straight, put my hands over my ears and closed my eyes.

I felt strong arms pull me to something soft and smooth, my eyes flew open and there was Beast boy; holding me again. I threw my arms around his neck and smiled to myself, "Beast boy." I breathed.

He pulled away, but kept his hands on my arms, "Raven what are you doing here?" His eyes searched mine; it was like he was looking for the answer to just appear into them, "Looking for you."

He stared at me long and hard, "Why?" he finally asked, I bit my lip and turned away from him, his hands falling to his sides. "Beast boy, please come back with me." I begged him. I could feel the tears again, but this time I controlled them.

Beast boy walked in front of me so I was forced to look at him, "I can't." he whispered and looked down at the ground.

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_

_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest_

_but baby I don't mean it_

_I mean it, I promise_

_Da da da, da da_

I took a step closer to him and grabbed his shoulder, "Beast boy the team needs you." I murmured, my eyes never left his face.

He looked back up at me, "I don't care about the team."

He took a few steps back from me into the shadows. "Please don't leave me." I whispered, I fell to my knees and let the tears fall from my eyes.

But I felt those strong arms around me again, "Please don't cry." He choked, I looked into his eyes and they were at the brim with tears.

"I need you, Beast boy, I need YOU."

Beast boy sighed, "Raven, I just don't belong…" he whispered and turned his back on me, I put my hand on his shoulder. "You belong with me." I said sweetly.

Beast boy turned around and flashed me his beautiful smile and hugged me around my waist, "Thank you, Raven." I punched him in the gut and he bent over in pain, "What the hell was that for?!" he groaned. I smiled and let out a tiny giggle, "For old times sake."

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_

_I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag_

_and I need you, I'm sorry_

_Da da da, da da_

Beast boy smiled back, "Rae, we better go home now." He pointed out and looked around him, it was getting dark. My eyes light up and my heart skipped a beat, "Really?" I asked, and tried to keep my excitement down.

"Really."

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled my body tightly against his, "R-R-R-Raven?!?!" he stuttered out, I heard him gulp just before he pulled away. He scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh.

"Let's go." I took to the air as he transformed into hawk and we flew to the tower, together. When we got there, all the titans were there waiting for us. Robin smiled, Starefire squealed, and Cyborg jumped for joy, "SO you got him did you?" Robin asked with a huge smirk.

Everyone stared at Beast boy's blushing face; he started pushing his pointer fingers together and doing his nervous laugh again. I shook my head and made my way up to my room, and for some reason Beast boy followed me like a lost puppy. "Need something?" I asked and raised my eyebrow.

He smiled, "I thought maybe you and I could talk…" I smiled back and shook my head, "Not today, Beast boy, maybe another time." I suggested and continued up the stairs.

He tugged on my arm, forcing me to look at him, "As soon as I get here you start treating me like dirt again?" he growled, he let go, turned away from me and crossed his arms.

_Da da da da, _

_da da da da_

_Da da da, da da_

_Please, please don't leave me(Da da da, da da)_

_Baby please don't leave me(Da da da, da da)_

_No, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_no no no_

I sighed, "Beast boy…I need to meditate." I explained and gestured to my room. He still looked pissed…I sighed, "Beast boy would you like to meditate with me?" I grumbled, he turned around so quick it made my head spin.

"Boy would I!" he exclaimed, his whole face was bright and he had a huge grin. He grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs faster than I could blink; we were in my room before I could comprehend.

I shook my head and sat on my floor Indian style; Beast boy followed my example and sat next to me Indian style. "Azarath Metrion Zenthos." I said quietly to myself, and then I was in my own mind.

My affection and happy were talking like the best of friends, "Oh BB is so dreamy!" cooed Affection, "And funny!" Laughed happy.

Timid quivered like a leaf behind them, "But he doesn't like me…" she whined. Happy laughed, "Sure he does! The way he's always trying to make me laugh! He loves us." She exclaimed and punched the air.

Affection fluttered her eye lashes, "If he loves me so much, we should kiss." She murmured and sighed. "I love him." I blinked several times before I tackled affection to the ground, "What the hell did you just say?" I growled.

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back_

_It's gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me,_

_oh no no no._

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

Affection got up and dusted herself off, "I love Beast boy!" she squealed, I looked behind Affection and saw Timid almost having a heart attack. I rolled my eyes, "First of all Timid stop freaking out and second of all you do not and I repeat do not love Beast boy!"

Timid looked down at her feet, affection nodded and I sweat dropped. "Don't look at Beast boy, don't think about Beast boy and don't think you lo-"

My eyes flew open as I returned to my body, Beast boy's lips were on mine and we were kissing!

----------------------------------------------------------

Thank for reading on to the next chapter, if you have any suggestions please don't hestitate to tell me.

Every single review matters to me, so please next chapter will be longer, I promise!

~Jack


	3. Chapter 3:Never too late

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans or the song, "Never too late" By: Three Days Grace

_______________________________________

Beast boy's P.O.V:

I felt Raven squirm under me as I kissed her, then I realized…HOLY SHIT!

I'M KISSING RAVEN!!!

I quickly pulled away and turned my back on her,

my face felt as if it were on fire. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT.

I felt the weight on the bed shift as Raven got up.

This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Who would have guessed it

I will not leave alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like it's not too late

It's never too late

I put my face in my hands, oh god this was embarrassing!

She'd just rejected me and now she's leaving! AGAIN!

"Beast boy?" I heard her sweet voice call out.

The tears built up at the corners of my eyes, "What're you doing?"

Raven asked, her cool hands grasped mine

and pulled them away from my face.

I bit my lip and found her eyes, a smile caressed her lips and

she had her head tilted in confusion. So she didn't reject me?

Did I just surprise her?

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

I jumped up and hugged her around her waist, Raven squeaked,

I felt my member get hard at this. I wanted to hear her again.

I picked her up and spun her around, Raven closed her eyes and

clamped her mouth shut as if refusing to make a sound.

This just made me even more persistent; I squeezed her around

the waist a little tighter.

Raven's face was turning red, but in a burst of air, she let out a squeal.

I grinned triumphantly and set her down, Raven turned quickly on her

heel and stormed out the door.

No one will ever see

This side reflected

And if there's something wrong

Who would have guessed it

And I have left alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like

It's not too late

It's never too late

"Raven wait!"

I ran after her, but she just ignored me and kept walking.

My eyes widened in horror when I noticed she was about to

take a wrong step and fall down the stairs, but it happened before

I could even reach her.

"RAVEN!!!"

I reached my hand out, but she was tumbling down the stairs.

I gasped, what had I done? All because I had wanted to hear that

sound again, she was hurt!

STUPID! STUPID! I raced down the stairs and took her crumpled body

into my arms, she looked bad. It wasn't long before all the

others were racing down the stairs to meet us.

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

"What happened here?!" Robin demanded, I felt my lip quivering;

I couldn't even speak. Cyborg tried to take Raven from me,

but I pushed his hand away, "BB, I can take her to the medical unit."

I tore my eyes away from Raven for a minute to stare at him, "I'll do it." I snapped, Cyborg ignored my rudeness and nodded.

Star raced to the medical unit, with Robin hot on her trail,

but Cy stayed with me. I walked as quickly as I could,

with the girl I loved in my arms.

The world we knew

Won't come back

The time we've lost

Can't get back

The life we had

Won't be ours again

This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

I set Raven down on the bed and kissed her forehead,

"Awwww!" Cyborg and Starfire cooed. I rolled my eyes and

swept some stray hairs out of Raven's face, Robin walked over

and put his hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be ok." He assured me, I sighed, even when she

was hurt she was beautiful. Starfire shooed me and the

other's out so she could take care of Raven,

this made me want to hit her, but I knew this was best.

I followed the other's out, but turned around to

glance back in the window at her. Be safe Raven and remember,

I love you.

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late (It's never too late)

It's not too late

It's never too late

I walked up the winding stair case to my room, maybe I just needed some

sleep and when I wake up…Rae will be ok.

When I finally reached my room, I threw off my shoes

and took off my uniform.

I threw my uniform on the floor and took a quick hot shower,

brushed my teeth and finally collapsed on to my bed.

Only a few minutes later I drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like forever to walk up the stairs to my room, the stairs kept

going on and on. When I finally got there, my door slid to the side

to reveal Raven lying on my bed in her underwear.

My jaw dropped, her gorgeous white milky skin and her pink underwear.

My member hardened immediately,

I gulped, "R-R-R-Raven? W-W-What're y-you doing here?"

I managed to squeak out, Raven smirked, sat up and beckoned

me with her finger. As if under a spell,

I walked quickly to her side, "I've been waiting for you, Beast Boy."she purred seductively. I licked my lips,

my eyes caught her gorgeous breasts and I blushed. Raven leaned over,

"Like what you see?" she asked, I nodded and sat down beside her.

Raven giggled and pulled herself onto my lap, she wrapped her

legs around my waist and sat on my member.

My face turned completely red, "Raven, w-what're you doing?"

Raven got really close to my ear, I could feel her hot breath,

"You." she breathed. Raven unzipped my uniform

and started pulling it down,

I picked her up and set her on the bed. Raven frowned,

"Beast boy what're you-" she stopped when she realized

I was pulling off my uniform. I looked back up at her,

only in my underwear, Raven smirked. "That's more like it."

she cooed, Raven crawled over to me and pulled me

down on top of her.

I looked over her body hungrily, where should I start first?

The top of course, I pulled her onto my lap and unclasped her bra.

Raven tore it off and tossed it to the side, when my eyes met those beautiful breasts, I couldn't look away. I took one into my hand and felt it, god it felt good.

I leaned down and took one of her tender nipples into my

mouth and sucked on it a bit. Raven pulled roughly on my hair and moaned,

I sucked it harder and rubbed her other breast with my left hand.

I finally released her and slipped my hand down her body,

until I found the rim of her panties. In one swift movement,

I tore them off, Raven smirked an-

"BEAST BOY!!!" Cyborg's voice rang through my head

And-

"BEAST BOY! TIME FOR THE MORNING!" Starfire screamed.

I sat straight up, I felt the sweat trickling down my face, my face was hot,

and I was very wet. "GREAT!"


	4. Chapter 4:Everytime

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans or the song, "Everytime" By: Britney Spears

Raven's P.O.V:

"Raven?" An annoying voice called out.

My eyes flew open and I realized I was in hospital, what the hell? A weird girl with red hair squealed and pulled me into a hug, "Ow." I muttered through clenched teeth.

She dropped her death grip and backed away, "Friend, I am so glad you are alright!" she exclaimed with a huge smile.

I raised in eyebrow, "Friend? What're you talking about?" I asked, where am I? The girl seemed confused, "Raven? Don't you remember me? I'm Starfire! Your best friend."

"Starfire" explained, she leaned closely and examined me. Who was the chick? My best friend?! That's impossible, I have no friends and even if I did I wouldn't be friends with HER. "Starfire" bit her lip and ran quickly out of the room, "GUYS!" she screeched with her high annoying voice.

Were my ears bleeding, or the people in china's? What if I am in china? Where am I??? I tried to move, but pain shot through my whole body, "FUCK!" I screamed.

_Notice me_

_Take my hand_

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

When "Starfire" returned she had three other's with her; A boy with jet black hair, who was wearing an ugly tight suit, a manish robot thing, and a green boy with green hair.

Was this weirdo central?

The green boy ran to my side and took my hand, "Raven? Do you remember me?" he asked urgently, this boy looked as if he might cry. His eyes searched mine intently, I felt my heart clench, "No." I answered.

The boy's tears built up tears and they slowly started to run down his face. He sobbed so hard, I felt the bed bounce, I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my bottom lip. Why did I hurt so bad?

"I'm Beast boy." he cracked, I almost laughed at his name, but I could tell this wasn't the time for joking. "I'm Raven." I introduced myself and shook the hand that he was holding. The boy with jet black hair walked forward, 'I'm Robin, the team captain, and this is Cyborg." he introduced himself and the robot man.

_Everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

"Team captain?"

Everyone looked around at each other, "We're the Teen Titans and your part of our team, Raven." Robin explained, my eyes widened. "Have I hurt anyone? Did my father try to take over the world yet? Are we on a different planet?" I blurted out my questions, everyone laughed at my stupidity. Beast boy let go off my hand and gripped his sides, why was he was laughing the loudest? Beats me.

A huge blush crept up on my face, "I'm sorry." I apologized, everyone's jaw dropped. "D-did you just apologize?" Beast boy asked, I nodded and looked around at everyone,

"Do I never apologize?"

Everyone nodded, Beast boy and Cyborg laughed, "And you never blush!" they accused with a mocking tone. This pissed me off for some reason, I frowned,

"There's the Raven we know." Robin smiled, he really was the leader…

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

"So are you my friends too?" I asked the three boys, Beast boy blushed, Robin nodded and Cyborg laughed.

"Everyone, but Beast boy." he mumbled between laughs. I raised one eyebrow, "What is he then?" the stupid question came out before I could stop it, he was my boyfriend!

"Your boyfriend, sort of." Beast boy answered with a wide grin.

"But get some rest, we'll explain some more later, ok?"

"Ok." I snuggled into the covers and closed my eyes, I heard everyone leave the room, but I could feel someone was still there. Someone's lips connected with mine, they were so soft and wet, and I couldn't help but I kiss them back.

I slowly opened my eyes and mine met a dark green pair, he pulled away and laughed, "Someone's eager." he teased, the smell of his mint breath entered my nostrils. "Your breath smells good and.." I felt my cheeks get hot. "What?" he asked eagerly and leaned in closer so our lips brushed.

"You taste good."

Ours lips met again in a more passionate kiss, now I know why he's my boyfriend!

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

Beast boy pulled away, "Goodnight." he whispered into my lips, his mint breath hit my face, I laughed. "Night." I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The last thing I heard was, "I love you, Raven."

**Later:**

The fire was all around me and in the middle of it all was, Beast boy. He was on the ground bleeding, "Raven." he whispered weakly. "NOOO!" I screamed and tried to run toward him, but thing was blocking me, I heard laughter. The evil laugh of-

"Raven!" I opened my eyes and Beast boy was looking down at me, I realized I was on the floor. I must've rolled over in my sleep, my whole body ached; except my arms.

Beast boy scooped me into his arms and placed me on my bed, "I don't want to be here anymore." I objected. Beast boy laughed and kissed my forehead, "You Can't go anywhere, Rae." he pointed out, I sighed and nodded.

"Stay with me?"

"If you want me to." Beast boy whispered, I looked into his eyes longingly. "Beast boy?" I looked down at my knees and wiggled them a bit, "Yes?" he asked quietly.

"Who am I? Really?" I looked back up at him and caught his eye, "Your Raven." he answered without hesitation.

"All I remember is laughter." I whispered huskily, Beast boy looked confused, "Raven, what're you talking about?" he demanded. I leaned in close to him,

"When you die all I will hear is her laughter."

Beast boy's eyes widened, "Who?" he asked weakly, "Terra."


End file.
